Who Listens to Sage Advice
by WheresMyBones
Summary: What would have happened to Bones if his relationship with Kat was just one of friend and mentor. What would be different in the Night Huntress World if Kat married Tate and bore a child. This is the story of her life after the death of her parents.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: I will be continuing my other story the retelling of book 2 with Katie. I just had this one come into my head and wanted to see if it would work.

Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to the original Night Huntress series. I am just using it as my inspiration.

Story: What would have happened to Bones if his relationship with Kat was just one of friend and mentor. What would be different in the Night Huntress World if Kat married Tate and bore a child. This is the story of her life after the death of her parents. This story will take place after book four. The events of book two involving Kat's father did not take place. The reasoning's behind book three have changed but not the outcome. At this time I am not sure if their will be any major spoilers to the books but there is a chance their could be so be warned in case you are not read through all the books yet.

Chapter One- The Funeral

My mood was understandably bad that rain would have not made a difference. Choosing to hide in the back of the crowd instead of the front as would be customary at funeral for my relation ship to the deceased party. The only people I am related to are in those coffins. The question of where I will go has not been addressed. I had not thought about that until the man beside me decided to bring up the topic. The burial is such a human rite and I am sure it is being done to appease me. I don't even know how they handle such things in the supernatural world. Even though my parents are human they lived as if they were. My mother was a half-vampire human hybrid named Katherine Crawfield. My dad was a human when they met but he underwent the transformation as they were both working for the government. Tate Bradley was a military soldier that believed in what he was doing. He was an orphan so I have no family on his side. My mother had only her mother when I was born. Well there is a father somewhere if he is alive. Mom never found him. The idiot was smart enough to hide from her. He never was heard of. I know his name since Mom found out from Uncle Don her boss at the federal agency my parents worked at. I was familiar with the agency due to the visits I made when trouble was brewing and they basically had me in lock-down to shield me from there troubles.

My interaction with the vampire world was limited. I did meet a few of my mother's acquaintances. The man beside me was one of them. Mencheres. From what I heard he is a very powerful vampire. I know he can read human and half-vampire minds. Since I am a half or possible more than half since I was conceived after my father was turned. I was their miracle baby. That is what my mother told me. Later when I was old enough I learned that older vampires can not produce. Only the very new can since they still had some human fluids in them. Of course my mother was embarrassed about trying to explain that to me. It was rather humorous even though I was just as red as her due to my own embarrassment. I always wished I had a brother or sister. I was the only child...Sage Marie Bradley.

A hand on my shoulder brought me back from my haze. I found it hard to look at the grave. My parents would be buried together. My father adored my mother. I know if he had lived longer than her he would have died from a broken heart. I don't know much about their jobs since everything is classified. I heard things here and there but they did not mention more than was necessary. I know they wanted me to have as much of a normal life as they could provide. My parents have come back from every job they went on. I know their work us very dangerous, but when your parents are almost indestructible you live in a sheltered world. This last job something went wrong and both of them did not return home. No one has said what happened but I have been put in lock-down again until the funeral.

Mencheres has been in and out of my life since I was a baby. My mother was not close with him from what I could see but he was brought in during tough times. The man beside Mencheres was closer to my mother. I liked him too. He was fun. Well to me he was fun. He would do these tricks with fire to entertain me when I was small. I know most would grow out of finding enjoyment from such childish things but I never did. Vlad had a wonderful laugh. He found my mother funny. I never knew what it was he head since it was almost always something she was thinking.

The minister finished and I watched as people dropped flowers on top of the casket. One of the military men weeded through the people and stopped in front of me. He handed to me two American flags. I reached out and took them taking the briefest glance at the person standing there. It was Dave. He has been in my life every week since I could remember. He is a supernatural too being he is a ghoul.

Realizing that was the last act in the ceremony I turned to head towards the car. I did not want to hear people saying they were sorry. I understood the sentiment, but I rather hear it later not now. I felt Mencheres hand slip from my shoulder as I left his reach. I was able to arrive at the car before anyone spoke to me.

"Little one we have something we need to speak about." He waited until I lifted my head and eyes to him acknowledging my attention was on him. "The topic of where you will be living needs to be figured out. I wanted you to have a say rather than choosing a place for you. We would like to avoid using the American system for choosing your living arrangements. With the line of work your parents we employed and your lineage we feel you belong with people that will understand your growing assets since they have already begun to make appearances. No human family will have the knowledge to aid you as your strengths begin to heighten. I have already looked into a few options for you to consider. One of the other factors in my choice was that the person be able to protect you. As far as I am aware you are the only living half-vampire and it is important that the person you will be living with for the next four years be someone that has the capacity to keep you safe. There are those who would see harm come to you since you are rare. There have been a few know half-vampire half-humans and they have amounted to great things and it would be assumed you would too." I just looked at him taking in what he was saying wondering if there is a significance to his words or if he is just stating his reasons for his choices. From what I knew of him he took matters very seriously he always weights all before making a decision. I know it drove my mother crazy. The way he spoke drove her up a wall. It does not bother me well not yet anyways.

"The people I have chosen for you to live with would take you under their protection. You have been living a human life due to your parents choices. I am afraid you will see a difference with how you will be living since it will be with a vampire that follows the normal lifestyle of our kind. Each of my choices lives outside of the United States most of the time but they do come stateside on occasion. I know you have some knowledge of other languages but will most likely have to learn another if you choose one of the vampire lines that speak a language you are not familiar with. Each vampire I have chosen is a master vampire has agreed to take you and are present today." I let my eyes wander to see if I can figure out who they may be. I see a few groups milling about. They are separated into a few groups near different cars. Mencheres voice stops my perusal to land my gaze back on him.

"The first is a member of my line. Charles De Mortimer. He spends most of his time in England but has occasionally spends time in America." I know of him not well but then again my parents tried to shelter me from the vampires that were called in on occasion to help in some situation my mother was involved in. His wife Denise visited and I know she was close to my mother. She was part demon I think. She is nice.

"The second is another member of my line Ian Flannery. He too lives in England." That was a vampire I only saw a few times. I don't know him but I always felt my parents distrust in him. "Remember Little One that your parents were not proud about their lineage and distrust those of their vampire side since they valued humans more. These vampires are responsible for your safety. You will be continuing your education and living a life close but different than the one you lead before." I guess he heard my thoughts and wanted me to keep an open mind. I know my parents were not perfect and they did have prejudices against vampires.

"The third is Vlad Tepesh. He does live in another country they can speak English but learning Romanian would be useful. " I looked over and my eyes met with Vlad. He smiled. I knew him the most out of the ones he mentioned so far.

"The last is Bones." Bones came by on occasion. He was around when the big things were going on and he was brought in to help. I remember him but did not know him well. Out of the group he looked a bit dangerous and definitely a bachelor. All the others were more refined is the word to use. From what I remember he lived in a cave from time to time. I definitely did not want to live in a cave. I heard a few snorts and chuckles from different vampires.

"My Dear you will not have to worry about where you will be living. Each vampire I have mentioned has the appropriate accommodations for you." That proved that the ones that chuckled have been listening in on my thoughts. Wonderful. That just means that my teenage mind will not get the privacy I was getting at home. I am so glad my parents did not have that talent. That would have been embarrassing. "I am sure that your new guardian will do his best to give you the privacy you need." Yah right. What better way to police your kids than to know what they plan to do before they actually do it. It is like the ultimate deterrent. I head more chuckles and knew my thoughts spread again. Thanks guys I really appreciate your courtesy. I really trust that you will abide by my wishes to stay the hell out of my head. I head more laughs.

"Do all of my possible guardians have the gift to read minds?" That may be a factor on who I chose or maybe not.

"Bones and Vlad both have that gift." I will keep that in mind.

"I noticed that you did not list any females. Does any of my Guardians have wives or am I living with bachelors?"

"Charles has a wife named Denise. You know her. She is American and is the reason you would find yourself in the states from time to time. The rest are not attached to anyone." Another factor to consider. "I have chosen these men for the purpose of your safety. They do have females in their households so it will not be like you are living in a frat house." That was funny coming from Mencheres.

"What about my schooling? Will I be going to a normal high school?"

"From what I gather most likely tutors. With the traveling done there may be too much attention brought to you if you are taken out when the household is moved to a different location. We do not wish to use boarding school since your safety would be in question." Do I really need that much security? I don't see why anyone would try to come after me. "As I mentioned your status as a half-vampire would be enough reason to have others want to harm you. You mother and father were very well known and the trouble that they caused to vampires would make a bulls-eye be planted on your back. They tried to keep your identity quiet but there are vampires that know of your existence. Fear of you turning out like them will bring them calling on you. We want to prevent any encounter as much as possible."

"Will I be living like an inmate in prison?"

"Not as bad but yes you will be under surveillance." Great. I am at an age where we are looking to gain our independence and I am going to be more restricted than I already was. "I am sorry but it is necessary." Of course it is.

"Since my safety is so important, will I be getting training to learn to protect myself?"

"Yes you will. It is a wonderful idea." That is interesting.

"Will I be around anyone my age at all?"

"There will be some humans that may be close to your age that are under employment."

"What kind of employment?"

"They are there to provide our nourishment." Ah, blood donors. "You are correct."

"Do I get to test drive my living arrangements with the option to move to another location if I find that I am not happy where I am?"

"Yes that will be fine." That's good to know. I look around and notice that all the candidates are looking at me. I decided to go with the one I most familiar with. He and I got along well I think.

"Vlad are you sure you want a teenage girl in your home? We have a tendency to listening to loud music and giggle a lot. It might cramp your style."

"It will be tough but I will just have to deal with it." He is wearing a smile. I am surprised he would want a kid in his house. "Don't be shocked. I never had any children. I actually did want them."

"Really?" He does not know what he is in for. Poor guy. "Your on probation so you better keep me happy." I said it as serious as I could but I knew he could tell I was just messing with him.

"I will do my best." I looked around and saw most blank looks so I am not sure if they were happy that I did not pick them. Denise was the only one that showed she was a little sad at my choice. I am not particularly girl since I was usually surrounded my my parents work friends who where all guys.

"No Luv I would have been happy to have you live with me but it is your choice. I will just have to visit to make sure Tepesh is indeed treating you right. If he is not well I will just have to kidnap you." He gave me a warm smile. He looked good when he smiled. Not that he didn't look good before. He smirked at that. Damn guy was in my head. I remembered my mother saying she could keep people out by envisioning a wall that would shut them out. I wonder if I could do it. I thought about a wall. Blocking everyone from entering. I think it worked because the smirk fell from his face. "Now that isn't nice Luv. It is like slamming the door in someones face."

I heard Mencheres and Vlad chuckle. "It worked?"

His voice held disappointment. "Yes it did."

"Sweet."

"See she is already learning and at such a young age. It took your mother year before she figured out she had the ability to block her thoughts. Now back to your new living arrangements. I have people packing your belongings. Your mother and fathers persona affects will be packed up and sent to your new home. When you are ready you can go through them and keep what you desire."

"Thanks." My face fell as I was brought back to remember the reason for all of this.

"I know it seems fast but Vlad plans on leaving right away. Your things will be loaded on his plane and you will be going to his current residence. I will be meeting you there tomorrow. I need to take care of a few things here before I meet up with you both."

Charles De Mortimer walked up and I found he was now with a woman that I knew well. "Sage I know you will be living with Vlad but I hope you come to stay with us in the summer for a few weeks. I can take you to see some shows and maybe even the ballet. Whatever you find interesting. You mother said you enjoyed going to those. It will give me a chance to have some girl-time with you. Spade takes me to see them but he is not a lover of musicals." I smiled.

"I like that. Thank you."

Bones walked up. "Luv since you are serious about learning to protect yourself, I should be the one to teach you. I love to invade Tepesh's home and help you. That is if you like."

"Sure sounds good. Mom did say you were the best."

"See I didn't even have to blow my own horn. I hate to have you think I have this big ego and all."

"That is the one thing my mother let me know...she said you had the biggest ego she had ever seen."

"Well I have reason of course. I have mad skills." Nice he thinks he is gangsta. "No just stating a fact Luv. I will have you better than your parents in no time since I get to start with you so young."

"Remember Crispin she is underage for any of your other tutelage." Ian had been quiet this whole time up until now. His proper English accent not inline with his thoughts or the devilish smile on his face. "Even I will wait until she is at least seventeen...well maybe sixteen."

"Only you would think I would train her in my old trade. My only thoughts are to make sure she can defeat anyone that tries to do her harm."

"Sure Sure. Whatever you say Mate." His tone showed he did not believe him one bit. I was a little confused by what they were speaking about."

"Never mind what he said Luv. He was just stirring up trouble."

"What you are not telling her about your past."

"Ian she is fourteen years old. That is highly inappropriate."

"I thought they started them young in that trade."

"Ian no more of this." Mencheres voice held finality. "I think it is time to leave. You will all see each other soon enough."

I listened to each say their farewells as Vlad led me to the car nearby. He even held my hand all the way to the airstrip where his plane was fueled and loaded with my belongings ready for our departure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not lay claim to the original Night Huntress series. I am just using it as my inspiration.

**Story:** What would have happened to Bones if his relationship with Kat was just one of friend and mentor. What would be different in the Night Huntress World if Kat married Tate and bore a child. This is the story of her life after the death of her parents. This story will take place after book four. The events of book two involving Kat's father did not take place. The reasoning's behind book three have changed but not the outcome. At this time I am not sure if their will be any major spoilers to the books but there is a chance their could be so be warned in case you are not read through all the books yet.

**Chapter Two- Four Years Later**

* * *

I have never regretted my choice to live with Vlad. Like most of the master vampires that I had to choose from he has a reputation. He is fiercely loyal to his people and I am considered a member of Mencheres line but Vlad is my guardian and protector. Vlad can be terrifying but I have never seen that side aimed at me. He has done well keeping me safe. There have been a few times where I could have been harmed by vampires and ghouls outside his or Mencheres line.

He has never left me unprotected. When I went for my summer holidays to visit with Denise he had one of his trusted members of his line stay with me when he dropped me off. He almost always made the journey with me. When I stayed with Denise, Spade had is men with us along with my guard from Vlad. Like she promised she took me to plays, musicals, concerts and other shows. On a few of those Spade came along. His guest on those excursions was Bones. I was surprised he joined us. Most of the time when I saw him he was in his usual gear of dark pants and shirts that were more appropriate for training and fighting. For these occasions he dressed more formally and he looked really good. I made sure to keep my mind closed to him. Can't have him listening in on my private thoughts about him. He gets enough attention from women. I refuse to be apart of some fan club to this vampire. I am not under any illusion that he would fancy me. We have a similar relationship he had with my mother...a mentor. That was fine with me. Really it is.

I did not think I would've seen Bones as much as I did. He came around when he was able to. He still had a line to run and his job as a bounty hunter. Vlad was less than pleased when he showed up. Vlad's good moods went south when he saw that Bones had sneaked in. In the beginning he would come to the door like any normal visitor, but soon found it more appealing to sneak in and practically appeared out of no where where ever I was in the estate. I found it humorous as long as he did not find me in an awkward position. He did that one time and I gave him hell once I was out of the bath and fully dressed. I much preferred him showing up when I was fast asleep in bed than naked in tub. Even then it was a bit odd not knowing why I woke up to find Bones in my bed smiling at me. I swear he took such pleasure putting Vlad or myself on edge. I started wearing more clothes to bed just in case. I made sure towels were easy to access in case he decided to pop in again. I can picture the smug smile he had on his face each time he surprised me. He just like to see how embarrassed I get sometimes I swear. I came up with a plan but since it is hard to place when he is going to arrive I decided to ask Mencheres for help. Shockingly he agreed. He supplied me with the date and time of his next visit. It is rare that he can get information like that but he said if he saw anything he would let me know. He found my plan amusing. Granted he did not know the particulars but he had an idea I am sure. He probably saw it happen in one of his visions since he was looking for it.

It may have been wrong to use his gift like that but really it was worth asking the question just to put my plan into action. I just needed to find the one that I would ask for assistance. Vlad heard my mind working though the idea and volunteered. He said he love to get back at Bones. I was not sure if it would be believable or not if I used Vlad as my consort. Mencheres supplied that Bones would be dropping by during the night while I would be asleep. That narrowed down the list of ideas to one. I am not stupid I know Mencheres has his own reasons to help me. I just have no idea what they are. I know he does things after thinking things out so he found my plan useful to him. I just know it. But I did not let that idea mess with what I planned on doing. I wanted my revenge so I plan of shocking him. He will not see it coming.

The thing that makes the idea uncomfortable is due to the way I live now I am not really experienced with guys. Not saying I have had none, I have kissed one of the donors. I know it is bad calling them that but it is easiest when I am talking to myself. Down in their part of the estate they live a carefree life. They treat it as an extended vacation or a stop over to earn a good pay check before they go off into the world. These are the people in the house closer to my age. I came in when I was fourteen about to turn fifteen. There age range was eighteen to mid-twenties. When I needed contact with others my age I would head down to there rooms and hang out with them. Needless to say they were engaged into activities that others their age partake in such as drinking, playing video games, watching movies, and sex. I never got as far as having sex with any of them but I did kiss and maybe do a little more with a few. It was nice but since I was not boy crazy it was not something I thought all that much about. I might have had a few dream about a certain vampire but I will never admit to them.

I asked one of my human friends Jack. I was very uncomfortable asking him this request. He was amused. After it took me over an hour to explain to him what I was doing and why I was doing it he laughed and said sure. He also added we could have a little fun to make it more believable.

When it came down to get ready for bed and setting the plan into action I was debating on what to wear. I heard a knock and let Jack in. He saw my options for my bed attire. He said I could always sleep in the nude. I thought about that for a whole second and before I was about to shut down that idea he cut in. He mentioned it would be more believable if the clothes were on the floor and I was naked.

Can you believe it I agreed. But I made sure any fooling around we did I was completely clothed. He agreed saying the clothes would look more bunched up if we kept them on for a little bit. I won't lie. Jack is a great kisser. His hands were not idol either. They were in my hair and traveling along my body. He even decided it was a good idea to leave a few little love bites on my neck. I stopped us after awhile. I did not want to take this further. I could tell he did with what was poking me. This is the farthest I have ever gone with a guy and it is all because of some plan of mine. Jack reminded me that the clothes have to go. I made sure he was not looking and maneuvered my way under the covers and took my night clothes. He made a comment when my head came out from under the sheets about me having sex hair. I felt it and realized it was all puffy.

It would have taken me a long time to go to sleep if it were not for the sleep time medicine I took.

I woke up with a start.

"What the bleeding hell is going on in here?"

I rose quickly since I was started and kind of disoriented. The sheet slipped down as I sat up.

"Shite!" I heard the voice exclaim as I felt someone to my right lift the sheets up to cover me. I looked down and saw I was naked. My head whipped up and my eyes landed on Bones with a look of shock and horror on his face. It came to me why he was like that. I looked to my left and saw Jack with a smug look. Then I remembered the person lifting the sheets on my right I look over and there is Vlad. What is he doing here.

"I like to know that myself." Shoot he heard my thoughts. I slammed down that wall. "What are you hiding from me Sage. Afraid of what I might hear in there. Now back to your thought why is Tepesh in your bed. I get enough pictures from the humans head about last night but since I can't hear your thoughts anymore Sage I like to know how long have you been fooling around with Tepesh."

I look at Vlad and he has his own smug smile on his face. "I thought I join the party. You did not seem to mind last night when I crawled into bed with you. You never voiced any objections."

He didn't. I should have known he would not pass up an opportunity to get back at Bones. I know nothing happened but now I look like I have multiple partners one being my guardian. Plus it just occurred to me that I flashed Bones and Vlad probably got a good view before covering me up. My plan just shit the bed. I shocked him way more than I planned.

Having not said a word due to my own shock, Vlad stepped in. "Bones did you really have to wake up we had a long night. I can't even gauge how much time we actually slept." Oh my God. He is making this worse. Granted I never thought out that far what I was going to say after I was caught in this position. I really wish I had because I have no clue what to do. I just close my eyes and wish this never happened. I never really told Jack anything more than the original plan so he had no idea that he should not instigate Bones further. That is what he did when he leaned over towards me and kissed my shoulder then my back as his hands began to move. I was petrified. Suddenly the weight on the left side of the bed vanished and then the door slammed. I looked over since it happened to fast all I saw was Bones by the door advancing towards the bed.

"Tepesh...Leave!"

"Why should I leave I am not the one who just woke us up."

"From where I am standing I think she had no idea you were in this bed. I suggest you leave. If you like we can take this outside and we will see who is still alive."

Oh my God! This has gone too far. "Stop! There will be no killing or hurting of anyone. Vlad can you make sure Jack is alright. I don't know what Bones did to him."

"Oh your afraid I hurt you lover. Don't worry I just pushed him out the door. I didn't even leave a scratch."

"Are you sure it is wise to leave you with him? He is very volatile."

"Please I think you are making everything worst."

"Sage I am sorry if I am making it worst for you. That was not my intentions. Plus having you in this condition would not be good with the likes of him. He might take advantage. After all he has been around the block a few thousand times."

"I sure it wasn't your intention. I think I will be fine after all he is old enough to have some self-control." He rose out of the bed and that is when I saw he at least had on a pair of boxers. Thank God for small favors. He took his robe that was on a chair and put it on as he went for the door.

"If you hurt her in any way, Plan on that fight."

"Piss off Bawbag." Even though he was just insulted I could tell Vlad was just happy because he angered Bones.

Sitting in the bed I watched as Vlad left the room and in doing so left me alone with Bones...and I'm naked. I should have asked for clothes before Vlad left.


End file.
